poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in Digital World Zone (Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon's Story)
Loweemon, Lobomon and Agunimon riding their Vehicles and then saw a Light Loweemon: That light... Is so warm. Then they ahve been teleported in a different Digital World, and they saw the sea. Then Lobomon saw a Paopu Fruit Kazemon: (Voice) Somewhere out there, there's a tree with star-shaped fruit... They want to know where it is, and they saw it over there. So thsy went off Lobomon: Kazemon... Beetlemon... Sorcerymon... Kumamon... Kotemon... Bearmon... I wonder if we'll ever be a team again. Agunimon: Looks like all the things that once held us together... Just push us further away. Loweemon: And then the light has lead us here. What are we supposed to do? He finally saw it, Then 6 Digimon are running Gumdramon: Can we have a break! Psychemon: No, we can't! Damemon: This is not good for me. Opposummon: Are you giving up now? Dracmon: You have to win. Shoutmon: Can we have a Break? They made it here and look at the sun, Loweemon, Agunimon and Lobomon look at Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossummon Loweemon:: Light... Did we came here in order to meet those Digimon? They left Shoutmon: Huh? Hey! Come on! Race you back home! Gumdramon: Alright! Damemon: Sure. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon run Gumdramon Hey! Are you calling that a running? Shoutmon: You gonna lose! Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossummon saw Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon Dracmon. Hey, Digimons. Did you come from the another digital world? Lobomon: What? Why did you say that? Psychemon: Because no Digimon lives out here, and we know you're not from around here in the zone. Loweemon: You're very smart. So how about you? What are you doing here? Opposummon: This place is what we play. And our friends took us here. This is where we like to play, but we won't see another zone until we will get our Partner's. Agunimon: Must be hard for you, three. Stuck in one place. Psychemon: We heard once, there was a Digimon who left for good. They know who it was, it was Duskmon. Then they saw Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossummon looking taller Dracmon: And one more thing. How did you get here? Agunimon: Are there... Any reason you're interested in the outside world? Psychemon: Yes. The rest of us will have our own partner someday. Like that Digimon who left. He went to the outside world- I think he's really strong now. We know it's out there somewhere- the strength that we need. Agunimon: Strength for what? Dracmon: To protect the things that matter to us. You know, like our friends. Loweemon: Outside this zone is a much bigger one. They brings out their sword Agunimon: In your Hand, take this sword. So long as you have the making, then through this simple act of taking... it's Wielder you shall one day be. And you're find me, friends- No sea can't contain you. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long you champion the ones you love. They touch touch the Sword Psychemon: We better go! Opposummon: It's been nice knowing you. Dracmon: See ya. Agunimon: You three need to keep it a secret. Otherwise, the magic will wear off. Psychemon: We will. They went back to their zone and then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Shoutmon:. What were you guys talking about? Dracmon: Well, you know. Gumdramon: Know what? Why don't you tell us? Who was that Digimon- somebody you knew? Opposummon: Don't know. Damemon: No good. There you go again! Just tell us. Psychemon: We can't do that. We've got to keep it a secret. Shoutmon: Well, we will keep it too! Dracmon: Nice try. Gumdramon: Seriously! That's not funny! They went back to their zone Loweemon: Protect the things that matter to me. Of course. Lobomon: Our Friends matter to us, too. Agunimon: So, I still have things that we need to protect.